Star-crossed lovers
by Aguexe
Summary: The Black Foxes have to retrieve a painting back from the ambassador's building and in doing so Shannon stumbles upon Daichi and the two fall in love. Can Shannon continue to hide her secret life from Daichi as their love life progresses? How will Riki react to his ex/member of his team dating Daichi ***Rated M for later chapters***


"There is a painting that we need to recover from the south side of the ambassador's building." Atsumu said laying the plan out on the table

"We're going to steal a painting from the ambassador? That's a federal offense." Kenshi said

"I don't know how I feel about this, the ambassador is a good friend of mine." Riki said feeling a bit contradicted about a mission for the first time.

"What's the story?" I asked Atsumu.

"A painting was stole from an elderly friend of mine and the man who stole it sold it to a friend of the ambassador. The ambassador's friend gave him the painting and now it's sitting pretty in the south wing of his building." Atsumu said a little upset about the whole event.

"I'll do it." I was the first to decide to join in on the mission.

"I'm in." Hiro said next and gradually everyone else decided that they'll join in.

*night of the card drop off*

We were all sent off to different sections that were either in or surrounding the south wing of the building.

"Looks like easy going from here on out." Takuto said over the mic and Riki started walking down the hall.

"There's someone coming down the hall." Kenshi said into his mic. "Three men. There are three men coming down the hall." Kenshi finished reporting

"Riki, hurry up and get out of there." Hiro said

"Call in emergency plan." Riki said. Hiro and I moved quickly through the vents and dropped down onto the ground in front of the men.

"Who are you two?" The man on the left yelled at us

"This is a federal offense." The man on the right yelled

"Little bird to Hawk eye, we are in position." I said into my mic making my voice as high pitched as possible.

"We're taking both of you in for questioning." The man in the middle said to Hiro and I and started to move closer to us. Hiro and I looked at each other and nodded. We took off down the hall.

"Shannon, take a right and Hiro you go left. Riki you go with left with Hiro." We all ran and I heard that Riki and Hiro were later split up.

"Stop!" I heard a man yell from behind me so I kept it up.

"Blue bird, where to next?" I asked into my mic.

"Down the hall...right...three doors...jshfklakjsowp" the mic was acting up

"What?" I couldn't make out anything else he said. I took the first right and ran down three doors, I ran into the room and closed the door behind me. I had to have lost that man who was following me.

I tried my mic again.

"Come in. Can anyone hear me? Fuck." I'll have to find a way out of this place by myself. Wait, isn't there a party going on in the east wing? I thought to myself. I crawled through the vents until I got to a dressing room. I took a dress off the racks, a pair of heels and got back in the vents. Next I went to a bathroom that I had recently seen a woman leave out of. I jumped into the bathroom and quickly dressed myself up. I pulled my hair into a lower ponytail and walked out of the bathroom after hiding my clothes in a vent. When I went out I ran into a tall man, he caught me before I fell.

"Sorry ma'am." He said. He had dark hair, brown eyes, he wore a nice suit and I noticed he had a ear piece in his ear.

"It's okay. Thank you for not letting me fall." I said and he let me go.

"Are you a part of the party?" He asked me

"Yes, I am. Aren't you too?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"No, I'm actually a police inspector." He said firmly to me

"Wow, really?"I asked with my eyes opened wide

"Yeah, I'm actually the leader of the first division." He said proudly while adjusting his tie.

"You must be pretty strong." I said feeling his muscles through his jacket. He smiled at me and bit his bottom lip. "Well I should be getting back to the party now." I said.

"Oh, yeah you should get back to that." He said and I started to walk away but turned back around.

"May I ask your name?" I asked him

"Yes, my name is Daichi Katuragi."

"That has a nice ring to it." I smiled at him and I walked into the party. No one really noticed me so after about ten minutes I was able to slip out and run to the van.

"What happened to you?" Kenshi asked me

"We'll talk when we get back but right now we need to get out of here." I said hastily and Kenshi drove us out of there.

"I can't believe one of my ear pieces bugged out." Takuto said a little disappointed in himself

"Finish the story, you still haven't told us about how you got the nice dress." Hiro asked

"Okay so since I couldn't communicate with anyone I crawled through the vents to a dressing room and I grabbed these clothes to put on so I could look the part for the party that was going on then I got back into the vents and went to a women's bathroom since it'd be pretty weird for me to come out of a dressing room when I don't even live there. When I got out of the bathroom I ran into the leader of the police inspectors so I had to act normal until I got away from him."

"Great job, Shannon." Kenshi said resting his hand on my shoulder

"I got the card dropped off so next week we're going to get that painting." Riki announced

"Tatsuro asked me to go to next week's party with him." I said to the guys

"That works out great. Since you'll actually be a guest this time you can distract that leader that you were talking about and then we can have an even better opportunity to steal the painting back." Riki explained

"Sounds great." I agreed to the plan.

Riki and I were back at the apartment we are renting and he looked a little worried while we ate dinner.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him

"It's nothing." Riki said

"How can it be nothing if you look so disturbed?"

"Just let it go, Shannon." He said almost in a yell so I quieted back down and continued to eat.

*one week later*

I was walking around the party with Tatsuro when I got a text. Khb; which was Riki's slang for keep him busy.

"Tatsuro, I feel a little light headed."

"Really? Do you want to leave?" He asked me quietly

"No, I think I'm just gonna go get some fresh air." I said to him and he nodded his head to me. I walked outside and sat down on a bench in a garden, far away from cameras.

"Nice to see you're here." I heard the voice of Daichi Katuragi.

"Same goes to you." I smiled up at him.

"May I?" He asked referring to the open seat on the bench next to me.

"Be my guest." I said and he sat down next to me.

"Must be my lucky day to get to spend a beautiful night with a beautiful girl." I blushed a little and looked down. "Who're you here with?"

"A childhood friend of mine."

"That's nice." He smiled over to me and we began to talk more to each other about ourselves.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked the police inspector

"It's 11:23." He said after reading his watch

"Oh my goodness, I've been out here with you for almost an hour." I said while hastily standing up

"Sorry to waste your time." He said a little ashamed.

"I wouldn't call it a waste." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I had turned back around to go inside but he grabbed the smalls of my wrist and turned me around.

"Yes?" The words had barely left my lips before his lips were pressed on mine. He had a hand on the middle of my back and the other one held onto my wrist.

"I know I haven't known you for long but I fell like I've known you all my life." He said taking his hand off of my wrist and holding onto my nape with it. I regrettably enough couldn't pull away from him, his eyes showed a passion that I hadn't seen in a long time. He kissed me again and I held onto him loosely while kissing him back.

"I really do have to get back." I said when I had the chance. I took out my mirror and fixed my lips back and went back into the party.

*Daichi Katuragi's p.o.v.*

She left and went back into the party and I went back to the patrol room.

"Whoa, I didn't know you wore lipstick, Boss." Subaru said as I walked into the room.

"What?" I asked him

"You have lipstick all over your lips." Sora noted

I took a napkin and wiped my lips and sure enough it was coming off. I went and looked in the mirror to finish getting it off.

"Tell us about her."Subaru pushed

"What?" I asked while still trying to get the rest of the lipstick off of my lips

"Tell us about the lucky lady that has captured your lips and maybe even your heart." Sora said

"She's great. She speaks two other languages fluently, loves books, listens to some of my favorite groups and singers. She lives art too, she even works at a museum."

"What's her favorite color." Mizuki asked me

"She doesn't have one, she feels like all colors hold great value." I said remembering her answer just as she said it

"Wow, Boss, you must really like her to kiss her on the job." Sora said

"What does she look like?" Mizuki pushed

"Light skin, long black hair that goes all the way down her back, light brown eyes and she's got a small waist yet she's still curvy. She's about Sora's height and so beautiful. Her lips are so soft and she's just so...perfect."

"What is this beauty's name?" Sora asked

"Shannon." I felt a smile find it's way onto my lips as I said her name

Just then the alarm went off

"A guard just signaled the alarm." Subaru said hastily

"Sora and Mizuki, come with me to contain the guests safely and the rest of you go to the south wing and surrounding areas. Now go!" I yelled and everyone ran out of the room going where they were asked to go. I saw her with a man with big brown eyes and brown hair.

"That must be the childhood friend that she's here with." I thought to myself.

"Everyone please remain calm! You will all be detained to this area for your safety. Please remain calm and we should have you all out with thirty minutes or less." Sora said over the microphone to the crowd and they all grew a little less frantic.

Mizuki came over to me.

"Is that her over there in the black dress with the man in the black suit and the brown hair?"

"Yeah that's her." I allowed a smile to play on my lips.

"She really is beautiful."

"Boss, she let you kiss her?" He asked and I readjusted my tie.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Sora?" I asked firmly and letting him remember that he should chose his next words carefully

"Nothing just that she's really pretty." He said frantically

*Shannon's p.o.v.*

I saw Daichi standing over by the stage, evaluating the crowd. We caught eyes and for a split second everyone else in the crowded room was gone. For just a second my heart swelled in my chest and started to beat so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest.

After about twenty minutes a man said over the microphone.

"Sorry, a guard accidentally triggered the alarm. You're all free to leave as you please but if you haven't had your chance to speak with the ambassador make sure you do before you leave."

Tatsuro and I had already spoken with the ambassador before they shut the party down so we decided to leave. We were heading to Tatsuro's car when I was stopped by Daichi

"Shannon, may I take you out sometime?"

"I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend, Daichi."

"Oh...well he's a lucky man." He smiled at me. I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, leaving red lipstick behind on his cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"If you ever want to talk or go out or you need help...anything...I'll even help you move if you need the extra set of hands. Call me anytime." He said and I smiled as I took his card.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and went to Tatsuro's car. I went back home to Riki and took off my dress and heels, wiped off my lipstick (the only makeup I wore) and took a long hot shower. I crawled into bed beside my love and looked at his sleeping face.

"I love you so much, Riki."


End file.
